Little Witch Pretty Cure!
Little Witch Pretty Cure! (リトルウィッチプリキュア！ Ritoruu~Itchi Purikyua!) is an unoffical instalment into the Pretty Cure franchise, as well as the first instalment into Saitou Haruma’s spinoffs of actual animes franchise. The main themes are magic, wonders and wishes. It is a spinoff of Little Witch Academia. The main character is Kagari Atsuko. Plot *Little Witch Pretty Cure! episodes Shiny Chariot, born Chariot Du Nord, was a famous witch, well known all around the globe, for her breathtaking and magical shows. Unknown to everyone else, she was the runaway princess of a a kingdom known as Shioneland, a magical place that made sure peoples wishes were true and pure. One day, however, Shiny Chariot went missing. She disappeared from the world without a trace. Wishlyn, a fairy which was always by Chariot’s side, found out that her kingdom was slowly disappearing, as less and less people were believing in wishes, on the hands of Wishless. Thus, with Chariot gone, she ventured out on a journey to find the legendary warrior witches - Pretty Cure. Ever since seeing Shiny Chariot’s show as a child, Kagari Atsuko, more commonly known as Akko, has wished to become a witch. One day, after waiting for so long to gain an acception letter into Luna Nova Academy, her dreams come true. She got a letter from the prestigious witch Academy. On her way there, she meets Lotte Janson - a not-so-popular witch from Finland - and Sucy Manbavaran - a mushroom obsessed witch from Southeast Asia. After falling of the Ley Line to Luna Nova, the three get taken to Arcturus Forest. When the three were falling out of the air, almost to their death, Wishlyn - who had been watching from the distance - told her to believe in herself, to save them and active the Shiny Rod. When she listened to what Wishlyn had to say, Akko transformed into a legendary warrior, Cure Wonder. Charaters Pretty Cure * : Atsuko, more commonly known as Akko, is a sixteen year old girl who admires Shiny Chariot. She is from Japan. Her alter ego is and her theme color is pink. * : Lotte is a sweet sixteen year old who origins from Finland. Her alter ego is and her theme color is blue. * : Sucy is a mushroom obsessed sixteen year old from Southeast Asia. Her alter ego is and her theme color is red. * : Amanda is a self-proclaimed sixteen year old rebel from the United States. Her alter ego is and her theme color is orange. * : Constanze is a science loving sixteen year old from Germany. Her alter ego is and her theme color is purple. * : Jasminka is a food-loving glutton, who origins from Russia. Her alter ego is and her theme color is cyan. * : Diana is an A+ student from England. Her alter ego is and her theme color is green. * : Hannah is nature loving sixteen year old from Australia. Her alter ego is and her theme color is yellow. * : Barbara is a Night Fall loving sixteen year old from Canada. Her alter ego is and her theme color is white. Items * : * : * : * : Locations * : * : * : * : * : Trivia *It is the first Pretty Cure season to have nine Cures in total. *It is the second Pretty Cure season to have a theme of magic and witches, after Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Gallery F4784254-9DB2-491B-897A-58ADC5146B01.jpeg|Official Series Art 64FBEA39-3677-4CBD-91F3-E1BC17F4C311.png|The Pretty Cures together 3BF25D44-AE3B-43B1-8C54-5858CB717B09.jpeg|All the Cures except Hannah and Barbara together 0FA2AED4-50E3-43CE-BC1A-CB9666444CFF.png|Akko 6F92A8AC-1708-486F-B5E5-8335DA8C69B7.png|Lotte FBE00A22-1706-49EF-A9A5-89AF40C78323.png|Sucy 71549297-3A0B-4124-9103-C111E7770471.png|Amanda 211E7128-9D53-4437-BDBB-5AE15E13D3DA.png|Constanze EEABDB47-F1FD-486C-91DC-EFFF8290655B.png|Jasminka BF2754CD-2D5E-4AD4-A4B7-812FE6C65A4E.png|Diana FD50C547-D3D7-4A75-80AD-0CBC5C61D105.jpeg|Hannah 0C6130D3-33F3-4DA7-8209-3BBBBA5D5D80.jpeg|Barbara Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Series Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series